larva_animationfandomcom-20200214-history
Red
Red is the main protagonist from the Larva series. He first appeared in "Ice Cream", alongside with his friend, Yellow, and Violet. Red is very cocky and often seen hurting Yellow, Red usually ends up hurting himself instead. During the series, Red always shows to be mean and rude to Yellow when he steals the foods from him. Appearance Red has red and orange stripes on his body. He also has reddish and brownish eye color. He has three hairs on top. Personality Red is very selfish, greedy, hot-headed, and sometimes hostile. He also tends to be rude and abusive towards Yellow. However, Red is a good guy. He shows to care for his friends and he is not that selfish. Like Yellow, he has a compulsive appetite. He sometimes steals food from Yellow or hides his own food from him. Relationships Friends Yellow Yellow is the best friend of Red. Their relationship is neutral. Throughout the episodes, Red shows to be cruel, deceptive, and offensive towards him. He usually physically abuses him whenever he annoys him and steals his food or other belongings and claiming it all to himself. He also tries to flirt and steal Yellow's girlfriend, Pink, which actually irritates her. However, Red shows to be loyal and caring towards Yellow at times. They always cooperate and work together at times, such as the episodes in "Ice", "Larva Car", and "Sweat". In the episode "New Friend", Red shows jealousy of Yellow's "new friend" and shows that he has regretted his cruelty towards Yellow and feels excluded from Yellow. Brown Coming Soon... Trivia * In Hair-Growth Solution. When he laughs at Yellow, His Laughing voice sounded-like Flowey from Undertale * This character was inspired by others characters who have Red colors, Anger issues, & abusing their best friend who are Yellow Icluding, Ren, the Nickelodeon Cartoon Character from Ren & Stimpy series, Red, a chocolate mascot from the M&M's series, Virtual Pets in South Korea/Japan Larva P's is a Virtual Pet Released in Japan and South Korea. Gallery Outline shader of Red.gif|Outline shader of Red Red blowing Raspberry.png|Red Blowing Raspberry Early concept arts of Red.jpg|Early concept arts of Red Screen Shot 2018-01-01 at 5.10.35 PM.png|Red Character info (Season 1) Red Pixel Art.png|Red Pixel Art unknown (5).png red.PNG Appearances *Season 1 **Episode 1: Ice Cream (First Appearance) **Episode 2: Mosquito (Episode) **Episode 3: Dancing in the Rain **Episode 4: Mushroom **Episode 5: Gum 1 **Episode 6: Ice Road **Episode 7: Straw **Episode 8: Insectivorous Plant (Episode) **Episode 9: Snail **Episode 10: Snoring **Episode 11: Popcorn **Episode 12: Aquarium **Episode 13: Ham **Episode 14: Psychic **Episode 15: Fly (Episode) **Episode 16: Spaghetti **Episode 17: Airform **Episode 18: Cocoon 1 **Episode 19: Cocoon 2 **Episode 20: Pudding **Episode 21: Watermelon **Episode 22: UFO **Episode 23: Fishing **Episode 24: Out of Body **Episode 25: Hot Spring **Episode 26: Hide and Seek **Episode 27: Earthquake **Episode 28: Hair-Growth Solution **Episode 29: Flood 1 **Episode 30: Swamp **Episode 31: Walnut **Episode 32: Soda **Episode 33: Frog (Episode) **Episode 34: Typhoon 1 **Episode 35: Cavity **Episode 36: Cointoos **Episode 37: Concert **Episode 38: Snowball Fights **Episode 39: Flood 2 **Episode 40: Ants **Episode 41: Stomachache **Episode 42: Mummy **Episode 43: Bee(episode) 1 **Episode 44: Balloon **Episode 45: Love **Episode 46: Spring **Episode 47: Christmas **Episode 48: Yellow-terminator **Episode 49: The Cement **Episode 50: Lavarta 1 **Episode 51: Hip Hop **Episode 52: Snot **Episode 53: Hailing **Episode 54: Pit **Episode 55: Gum 2 **Episode 56: Raining **Episode 57: Glove **Episode 58: Laughing **Episode 59: Eye Infection **Episode 60: Missing **Episode 61: Wig **Episode 62: Vampire **Episode 63: Clock **Episode 64: Staring Contest **Episode 65: Perfume **Episode 66: Super Glue **Episode 67: Swing **Episode 68: Growing a Plant **Episode 69: Bee(episode) 2 **Episode 70: Scary Night **Episode 71: Rope **Episode 72: Spider **Episode 73: Super Liquid **Episode 74: Nightmare **Episode 75: Chick 1 **Episode 76: Chick 2 **Episode 77: Farting **Episode 78: Secret of Snail **Episode 79: Hand **Episode 80: Bottle **Episode 81: Moonlight Waltz **Episode 82: Hair-Growth Solution 2 **Episode 83: Wart **Episode 84: Typhoon 2 **Episode 85: Chili Show **Episode 86: Alien **Episode 87: Grape (Episode) **Episode 88: Quick Sand **Episode 89: Larvatar 2 **Episode 90: Toy Car Virtual Pets Larva P's Red is Pixelated. Do you like Red? I LOVE HIM!!!�� Yes�� Kind of�� No�� I HATE HIM!!!�� Category:Heroes Category:Bug's Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Episodes